Twolegplace
Twolegplace is the general Clan term for cities, towns, and villages- locations where groups of Twolegs permanently live together with their kittypets, dogs, and monsters. The houses that make it up are known as Twoleg Nests to the cats. Description Twolegplace is the place where Twolegs live. The smell of Twolegplace differs to Clan cats very much. Its warm strange smells mix with the sour, tangy smell of the Thunderpath. No Clan cat is allowed to hunt there. Near the old ThunderClan territory, a fence separates the forest and the Twolegplace. Many curious kittypets venture along the fence, seeing if what they have heard about the forest cats is true. Notable Twolegplaces The Twolegplace Known as "Chelford" to Twolegs and simply as "the Twolegplace" to the cats, it is a settlement situated southeast from the ThunderClan forest camp, bordering its territory, and served by a Thunderpath. It was home to Rusty, before he decided to leave it and join ThunderClan as Firepaw. It was also the home to BloodClan and Sasha. History The five Clans (including SkyClan) had been living in the forest long before the Twolegplace was there. Once its building started, SkyClan was forced into exile, as all of the nests were built on their territory, destroying it. In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed by Smudge that his current Twoleg home was built right on top of the old SkyClan camp, which would explain why the kittypet was having dreams about the ancient Clan. Little Twolegplace Known as "Hadlow" to Twolegs, is a small settlement situated west of Highstones. In Midnight, the six questing cats crossed it on their journey to the sun-drown-place, getting in trouble and separated, but finally they escaped and reunited. Big Twolegplace Known as "Lower Hengest" to Twolegs, is a large settlement situated south of the Lake. In Midnight, the six questing cats got lost here, but Purdy, a loner, led them through it and to their destination. It is also mentioned in Sunrise, when the patrol searching for Sol passes by it. Other Twolegplaces *When Firestar and Sandstorm were separated by a storm and the ensuing flood in Firestar's Quest, they were later reunited in a Twolegplace, helped by the stray cats living there. *A Twolegplace named Whitchurch appears on the map, west of the Lake, although it was never mentioned in the books. *The nests by the Horseplace are also labeled as "Twolegplace" on the map. Greenleaf Twolegplace Greenleaf Twolegplace is the Clan term for camps and resorts - locations where Twolegs live only for short periods, usually during greenleaf. By the Lake, there are two Greenleaf Twolegplaces on the Clan territories: one by the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border (Known as Hareview Campsite to Twolegs), and the other by the RiverClan-ShadowClan border (Known as Littlepine Sailing Center to Twolegs). It was mistakenly called the Twoleg Greenleafplace. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Near the beginning of the book, shortly after Nutkit calls Scorchkit and Raggedkit kittypets, Yellowkit thinks about how Featherstorm, their mother, had been discussed in elder gossip. It is said that the young she-cat had often strayed into Twolegplace and had never been close to toms in ShadowClan. :Deerleap angles her ears toward ominous shapes, telling Yellowpaw that it was Twolegplace, adding that they don't go there, since it is a place for dogs and kittypets- not warriors. She points out the unnaturally straight walls with multiple objects around their structure, stating that Twolegs lived in them. A cat balances cautiously on the fence after jumping onto it, then returns to the Twolegplace. Yellowpaw observes that the cat was wearing something around its neck and Deerleap identifies it as a collar and that several kittypets have them, signifying that they belong to Twolegs and can never be free. Yellowpaw watches the fence to see if the cat will reappear, then wonders what it would be like to live in Twolegplace. She notes that it looks cold, hard and empty. :Yellowpaw asks the Clan elders, later, about the identity of Featherstorm's mate. Littlebird hesitantly tells her that Featherstorm, before Raggedpelt and Scorchpaw were born, spent a lot of time near the border with Twolegplace- not far from a big sycamore tree with one dead branch. When Yellowpaw then tells Raggedpelt that they were going to find his father, Raggedpelt gives in after a brief argument, objecting that they'd have to search the entire Twolegplace. He adds that they would have to check out all the loners, rogues and kittypets and they wouldn't be certain of finding him. He agrees to go with her and that he knows Yellowpaw would go to Twolegplace by herself and if he doesn't come with her, she'd get herself into trouble. :After the two make their way to Twolegplace, Yellowpaw has difficulty adjusting to the low lights and thin trees of weird stuff. She creates the idea of entering and starting to ask questions, suggesting that they ask if a warrior named Amberleaf has gone missing. She declares that they could ask the Twolegplace cats if they have seen her. Raggedpelt at first protests, then nods slowly in agreement after Yellowpaw explains the plan further. They proceed to scramble up a Twoleg fence. Everything is quiet as Yellowpaw looks down at a tiny square of grass with strong-smelling plants and yellow light shining from the Twoleg den beyond it. As soon as the two jump down onto the grass, a flurry of barking breaks the silence and a small white dog chases Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt. The two split in opposite directions, then the dog plunges for Raggedpelt. Having reached the fence, Raggedpelt stands on top, his claws digging into it as the dog tried to get up to him, whining in agitation. :After confirming that Raggedpelt is safe, Yellowpaw bounds in a wide circle around the outside of the grass area and scrambles onto a fence a couple of fox-lengths away. Raggedpelt sees her and gives her a nod, then spits at the dog, dropping down onto the next square plot of grass. Yellowpaw joins him and hears more yowling from a Twoleg as she leaped. The two stop, panting. A low growl emerges from the darkness, asking what the strangers were doing there, causing Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt to spin around, looking for the cat who had spoken. A heartbeat after, a huge ginger tom with a muscular frame, a collar and a torn ear to symbolize that he had experienced one fight paces into the light, a hostile gleam in his eyes. Two more cats appear, flanking the tom- one being a fluffy white she-cat with a collar accessorized with a bell and the other being a smaller, scrawny, untidy russet-colored she-cat, her soft features signifying her youth. :The white she-cat's tone is sharp as she asks the two to verify that they are from the forest, declaring that they aren't welcome there. Forgetting her original plan, Yellowpaw says that they were looking for a tom who might have known a forest cat named Featherstorm. The russet she-cat lets out a hiss, claiming that they had no right to ask the cats about anything. The big ginger tom narrows his eyes, telling Red that they should maybe let them ask their questions. His glittering gaze switching from Yellowpaw to Raggedpelt, he states that it is the best way to get rid of them, otherwise, they'll return. Looking furious, Red tells Marmalade that he'll be making friends with dogs next, asking why they shouldn't just chase them off with a scratch or two to be remembered by. Sliding out his claws, Raggedpelt growls that he and Yellowpaw might not be the only cats to get scratched. :The white she-cat declares enough, raising her tail. She asks the two if they let them ask their question, they'll leave afterward. Instead of responding, Raggedpelt turns to Yellowpaw, asking her if it is worth asking. She replies, asking Raggedpelt if he wanted to know the truth, thinking about how far they have come and they shouldn't give up. Red asks harshly if they were going to stand there arguing or if they were going to come with them, in which Yellowpaw decides that she and Raggedpelt were coming. Marmalade leaps onto the fence at the far side of the closed area, and Yellowpaw joins him, a view of a narrow valley beyond with a high wall of red stone at the other side. She notes the strong scent of crow-food. The white she-cat pushes her aside, causing Yellowpaw to lose her balance. Twisting herself in midair, she lands paws first. Red's voice is cold as she looks down from the fence, praising Pixie for showing the cat who is in charge. Marmalade leads them along the alley, the fence giving way to another wall, of the red stone. Her heart raising, Yellowpaw feels as if she is padding along at the bottom of a crevasse. After a while, the alley leads into an open space surrounded by worn Twoleg dens, the reek of crow-food joined by the scents of monsters and a smell that reminds Yellowpaw of a black stump in the forest that Deerleap told her had been struck by lightning moons ago. :Blinking, Yellowpaw realizes that there are other cats there as she spots movement and the gleam of eyes in the shadows. She turns to Raggedpelt, Yellowpaw whispers that he might be meeting his father soon. Raggedpelt doesn't reply, but his eyes express trouble and Yellowpaw feels his pelt bristling against hers. The kittypets crowd around Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt, urging them into the middle of an open space. More cats begin to slink out from the shadows, some wearing collars, but some looking like rogues with their skinny bodies and flea-bitten pelts. Yellowpaw uncomfortably realizes that they were way outnumbered if the question came to a fight. Marmalade announces that Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt are cats from the forest and that they want to ask some questions. Yellowpaw greets the cats, feeling hot to be the focus of so many staring eyes. She introduces herself and Raggedpelt, proudly stating that they come from ShadowClan. A black she-cat sniffs that she has never heard of a it, but a gray tom pads up to the two, sniffing at them. He asks if they really come from the forest, but agrees that they smell of trees. Pixie snarls to him to get away from them, shoving him. Boulder protests that he has always wondered what it would be like to live beyond the fence. A black-and-white she-cat interrupts him, telling him to sit down and be quiet, as no cat wishes to hear him meowing non-stop about the forest. Appearing to look annoyed, Boulder sits himself. :Yellowpaw then guesses that the old cat was some kind of leader, though the collection of cats didn't look at all like a Clan. A black she-cat rolls her eyes, whispering to Boulder that he shouldn't let Jay bother him, as she is just a bossy old furball. Jay rasps that Yellowpaw can ask one question. Nudging Yellowpaw, Raggedpelt declares that he told her this is a dumb idea and that they should go. In return, Yellowpaw gives him a furious glare then continues to speak. She is told to speak up by Jay, who twitches her tail irritably as she says she doesn't know why young cats mumble into their fur. Yellowpaw raises her voice, asking about Featherstorm. A small tabby-and-white she-cat flinches when she hears the name, but says nothing while Jay and the other cats shake their heads. Looking discouraged, Raggedpelt mews that he guesses it is it. Marmalade steps forward, telling Raggedpelt that he can leave now. Pixie and Red pad up, joining Marmalade. Raggedpelt snaps that they don't need an escort, causing Marmalade to slide out his claws and growl that they weren't offering one and to leave now. The other Twolegplace cats gather behind Marmalade and Yellowpaw sees the hostility in their eyes and anger in their bristling fur. Yellowpaw mutters to Raggedpelt that it is time they went, but Raggedpelt's fur is bristling and he draws his lips back, snarling that no kittypet tells him what to do. Calling him a mouse-brain, Yellowpaw shoves Raggedpelt's shoulder roughly, declaring that there is no point in spilling their blood, asking what he is going to prove by fighting kittypets, yowling for him to run. :Raggedpelt spins around and races back down the alley in the direction they had arrived in. Yellowpaw follows, glancing back only to see Marmalade and the cats hard on their paws. However, as they come into the sight of the first fence, Marmalade and the others drop back, yowling after Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt to stay away in the future. As Yellowpaw bunches her muscles to jump, a voice calls her from the shadows to wait. Turning, Yellowpaw sees the small she-cat who had flinched earlier beckoning her with one paw, her green eyes wide and nervous. Raggedpelt growls, asking her what she wants, in which the she-cat responds that there is a cat they need to speak to, asking them to follow her. Exchanging a glance with Yellowpaw, Raggedpelt murmurs that it might be a trap, wondering why the cat should help them. The cat replies to his question, answering that they'll stay away since the kittypets want nothing to do with wild cats. Yellowpaw insists that they have to risk it to know the truth and after brief hesitation, Raggedpelt agrees, but adds that he still thinks they both have bees in their brains. :Leading the way around a corner and down another alley, the cat meows that there was a forest cat hanging around the area a while ago, stating that her name might have been Featherstorm but that she hasn't seen her for ages. Yellowpaw, frustrated at coming so close to the needed information, slides out her claws, not meaning to be threatening. The cat gives her a glance of alarm, defensively meowing that the cat has nothing to do with her, but nods toward the shadows between the two Twoleg dens. She says that Hal knew her better than all of the other Twoleg cats so they should ask him. Yellowpaw sees a pair of amber eyes gleaming in the darkness, beckoning her tail to Raggedpelt, who pads over to her as the small she-cat darts away, scrambling over a wall and disappearing. Hal blinks as the two approach, the light being so dark that it is impossible for Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt to identify his fur color. Hal, before they could ask him anything, says that he heard what the she-cat said, and denies ever knowing a cat named Featherstorm, adding that he has nothing to do with forest cats. Yellowpaw can tell that Halk is a kittypet, his collar gleaming as he shifts in the shadows. Raggedpelt apologies for bothering him, turning away. Yellowpaw follows Raggedpelt, but instinct tells her to glance back; Hal had emerged from the shadows and was slinking away along the line of Twoleg dens. Halting, Yellowpaw sees that Hal is a dark brown tabby and despite the fact that he his shoulders were broader and muscles more filled out, he is the exact image of Raggedpelt. Yellowpaw yowls for him to wait, running after him and calling that he must have known Featherstorm, introducing Raggedpelt as his son. Hal turns back, his amber eyes growing cold as he snarls that he doesn't know what Yellowpaw is talking about, stating that he has no son. Yellowpaw begins to protest, waving her tail at Raggedpelt, but Hal simply spins around and pads away. Raggedpelt interrupts that they have to leave, his voice like ice as he remarks that it is a mouse-brained idea and that they never should have come to Twolegplace. :The sunrise after, Yellowpaw recalls the night in Twolegplace with Raggedpelt when she is woken up by Deerleap; dawn had not been far off when she and Raggedpelt returned to their nests. Later on, when Yellowpaw drops back on patrol to greet Raggedpelt, she asks him if he is okay and apologies for doing the wrong thing the previous night. Raggedpelt mews that he doesn't want to talk about it and as far as he is concerned, he has no father. The tom bounds away and Yellowpaw attempts to put the encounter in Twolegplace out of her mind. On her travel to the Moonstone, Yellowpaw spots, beyond the big Thunderpath, the cluster of Twoleg dens and asks Deerleap if they had to go there, remembering the visit along with Raggedpelt. Shortly after a conversation with Sagewhisker, Yellowfang pads silently on border patrol, which is heading toward Twolegplace. Unwelcomed memories of the night she and Raggedpelt visited cause Yellowfang's paws to tingle. The ShadowClan cats then discover crow-food, once a squirrel, and Yellowfang hisses that the cat who killed the squirrel came from Twolegplace. Giving a snort of disbelief, Toadskip states that kittypets don't hunt, but Hollyflower responds that she believes Yellowfang is right, as there is Twolegplace scent there. :Yellowfang and Toadskip, ordered by Hollyflower, split up and Yellowfang heads for the high fence made of wood. She creeps along the bottom of the barrier, jaws parted, and pauses as she catches the mingled scent of three kittypets with the scent of the half-eaten squirrel. Calling out that she found it, Yellowfang waits as Hollyflower comes bounding up with the other warriors behind her. Hollyflower orders Toadskip to climb the fence and see what is on the other side, in which he does so and reports with a shrug that he sees nothing, just Twolegplace grass and plants- no cats. Yellowfang meows in response that, that it is because they only come out at night, earning her a few gazes of surprise from her Clanmates. When prompted by Newtspeck, Yellowfang mumbles that one of the elders had told her and no cat questions her any more. Hollyflower tells Toadskip and Newtspeck to bury the squirrel and finish the patrol while she and Yellowfang return to camp to make a report to Cedarstar. :Cedarstar decides to lead two patrols to the Twolegplace that night and as the patrol nears the harsh lights appearing through the trees, he halts. He devises a plan for two patrols to split up and watch for the kittypets on opposite sides, hoping that they can possibly finish the raid without a fight. The patrol waits, until two cats slink over the fence from Twolegplace, leaping down to the ground. Yellowfang's belly lurches with dismay as she identifies Red. The two kittypets hesitate beside the fence, but Cedarstar leaps out from his shelter and demands that the kittypets go back to their Twolegs. Red faces him without a trace of fear, earning admiration from Yellowfang for her courage. She declares that he can't stop them from coming to the territory as the kittypets don't live by their rules. Cedarstar retorts that they can make them stop if they wanted to. The second cat takes a pace forward to stand at Red's shoulder, hissing that he'd like to see them try, adding that wild cats think they are so great. He also snarls that if they lay one claw on the kittypets, he'll wipe that smug look off Cedarstar's face. Not responding verbally, Cedarstar gives the tail signal and the battle begins. :Yellowfang notes the look of sheer astonishment on the kittypets' faces, but the tabby lets out a screech and three more cats jump over the fence. She winces as she recognizes Boulder, thinking that it just keeps getting worse. Cedarstar launches himself at Red yet Yellowfang hangs back, reluctant to fight a cat that might be familiar with her. She watches at the edge of the battle as Red shoves Cedarstar off balance, sending him stumbling against a tree stump. Gathering himself, the leader leaps at Red again, who tries to spring away, but trips over a tangle of tree roots, falling on one side. Cedarstar gives her a swipe over her haunches before hurling himself back into the fight. Yellowfang stares at Red, who struggles to wrench one paw away from the roots, wondering if she could possibly talk to her. Taking a hesitant step toward Red, Yellowfang halts as Deerleap shoves her, snarling for her to attack as that is what she had been trained for. Shame flooding through Yellowfang, she picks out a plump ginger tom and attacks him, but Red slips between them, spinning to face Yellowfang with fury in her eyes. Red aims a blow at Yellowfang, claws unsheathed to rake her ear, but she suddenly stops as her eyes open wide, identifying Yellowfang. Hearing her exclamation, Newtspeck stops battling a big tabby tom and demands Yellowfang what the kittypet meant. :Taking advantage of her distraction, the tabby tom knocks over Newtspeck, ending any more questions. Moments later, Raggedpelt charges into the tangle of cats, snarling into Red's hear to not say a word. Looking startled, Red asks about what, and Raggedpelt begins to reply, but is interrupted as Scorchwind dives for Red, aiming a blow at her shoulder. Stonetooth's voice rings above the yowls of fighting cats, stating that there is no need to kill and that the kittypets will soon be wailing back to their Twolegs. In response, Yellowfang mutters to herself that the kittypets are pretty tough. Turning, Yellowfang sees her sister, Rowanberry, battling Boulder, leaping side to side to confuse her opponent as her blows land precisely. Slowly, Rowanberry proceeds to drive Boulder, who has blood trickling down his face from a torn ear, back to the fence. Crookedstar's Promise :As Crookedkit looks into the distance across the moors to Highstones, he notices that the wide space in between has dark shapes etched on one side, and he guesses these are Twoleg nests. :There is a dog attack near the Twolegplace, and Oakpaw fights it off. :A dog barks in the distance near the meadow where Twolegs came: Twolegplace. Crookedpaw makes plans to scare the dog away by scaring it and then luring it from Twolegplace into the marsh meadow. Hailstar sends himself, Crookedpaw, Cedarpelt, Whitefang, Rippleclaw, Beetlenose, Oakheart, Ottersplash, Rainflower, and Piketooth in his patrol. He also sends Shimmerpelt, Softwing, and Shellheart in the luring group. The plan works perfectly until instead of running towards the meadow, the dog runs toward the beech copse threatening Willowpaw and Graypaw. Crookedpaw fights them off, and the injured dog runs back to the Twolegplace. :While patrolling near the Twolegplace, some Twoleg kits rush near a bridge coming near Graypaw. Graypaw is frozen with fear while one of the kits try to touch her. Crookedjaw leaps forward and hisses at them, scaring them back to the Twolegplace. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw is chasing a squirrel, it suddenly springs upward, disappearing over the top of a fence. Bluepaw blinks in frustration, and wonders where the squirrel has brought her. Once tasting the air, she realizes she had crossed the border between ThunderClan territory and Twolegplace. She starts to turn back when a voice calls down on her. She realizes a kittypet is calling at her. He asks if she is one of the forest cats, and he asks what it's like. Bluepaw starts answering some of his seemingly obvious questions, when Pinestar calls her back. As Pinestar hauls her away, the kittypet says that his name is Jake, and she should come back to see his nest next time. While Pinestar tells Bluepaw about kittypets, Bluepaw wonders why they would want to stay in Twolegplace instead of free in the forest. :Featherwhisker wants to gather catmint from Twolegplace and he needs a warrior escort, as there have been more kittypet scent lately. When they get to the border, Featherwhisker says the catmint is right outside an old Twoleg nest. As Bluefur guards Featherwhisker, she sees Pinestar padding along to a Twoleg fence. He leaps up on the fence, staring into Twolegplace. Bluefur chooses not to go see, as she doesn't want him to think she'd been hanging around Twolegplace a lot. Instead, she is left to wonder what he had been doing. :During a Gathering, Oakheart, after being instigated by Pinestar, says that ThunderClan were always a bunch of kittypet friends. Adderfang hisses that they aren't, and Oakheart answers that they live right next to Twolegplace; the kittypets are practically their denmates. Pinestar visits Twolegplace more and more, and Lionpaw is loyal, and keeps the secret. However, Lionpaw avoiding any questions about this makes Bluefur curious, and she starts to watch Twolegplace for any scent of Pinestar. There aren't any scents on the Twoleg border yet, and she wonders if it is really true. :Finally, Pinestar calls a meeting, telling his Clan that he can no longer be their leader. From now on, he will leave the Clan and live with the housefolk in Twolegplace. The Clan is mad, and Pinestar soothes them with a speech, leaving Sunfall to be leader of ThunderClan. :More Twolegs start to come near RiverClan camp, and Oakheart addresses the Gathering on how to get rid of these pelt-dens. He notes that at first, they thought this might mean the start of a new Twolegplace. Thistleclaw has a high aversion against kittypets, and once when on a hunting patrol with Bluefur, he thinks he smells one. He races off, crossing the border, and hops the fence, stalking the top. Bluefur tells him to come back, and Thistleclaw says that there are no kittypet markings to warn him off. However, the scent was false. :Sunstar wants Bluefur and Thistleclaw to check the border for kittypets. Tigerpaw leads the way, and says he can scent one. He leads them towards a sparse strip of woodland not far from a row of bright red Twoleg nests. Bluefur tries to get them to turn back, but Thistleclaw growls, and they continue toward the Twolegplace. Finally, they come across a tiny black kit, and Thistleclaw goads Tigerpaw to attack him. The kit suffers greatly, almost dying until Bluefur stepped in, and the trio left back to ThunderClan territory. Firestar's Quest :Firestar notes that after the battle with BloodClan, all the Clans were too scared to get too close to Twolegplace, in case of encountering any leftover stragglers of BloodClan. He leads the evening patrol close to Twolegplace, wary of any remnants of BloodClan. :When Firestar goes to StarClan to seek information on the mysterious cats in his dreams, Bluestar tells him about SkyClan, the fifth Clan. Firestar is shocked, and wonders where they could have lived. Bluestar explains that SkyClan lived downriver from ThunderClan, where the Twolegplace is now. When he gets back to ThunderClan territory, he joins a hunting patrol that Thornclaw is leading. They go down a trail towards Twolegplace, and Firestar gazes through the place, wondering where SkyClan's camp had been. Suddenly, he hears a furious yowling, and races towards the sound. He sees Smudge defending himself from some ThunderClan warriors. Firestar greets him warmly, and talks to his friend that had come to visit him from the Twolegplace. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc Beyond the Code'' :When Ebonyclaw is injured by a badger, Echosong tells her that she must stay in the gorge for the night. Ebonyclaw frets that her Twolegs will worry about her, but Leafstar promises that she can go back as soon as Echosong is confident that the daylight-warrior will be able to walk back to Twolegplace. See Also *Twoleg *Twoleg Nest *Kittypet *BloodClan References and Citations de:Zweibeinerortlt:Dvikojų gyvenvietėfi:Kaksijalkalanl:Tweebeenplaatspl:Miejsce Dwunożnych Category:Twolegs Category:Locations